


Freddy: The Lost Contract

by 9_0



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gore, Murder, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_0/pseuds/9_0
Summary: Nothing makes sense and there's a crying dead ghost child upset. This will be fun adventure.. Not.





	Freddy: The Lost Contract

'Let's play! Tag you're it!'

The large blue animatronic scans his surroundings. You're in abandoned mall, outside and off to the side of massive spiraling staircase. Your peripheral view is no longer limited. No nose or plastic casting over your face. No time to waste however, pondering this cement maze. A child is smiling up at you, waiting for you to run after him. Using you're good arm, you grab the sides and leap over it to meet with the child down one set of stairs to many. He's giggling, and runs away from you.

You didn't have to look for the child longer than a second. Spotting him at the second landing connected to the stairs. You repeat this process of hopping over for a short cut to reach this child again. Something is off though. Detecting another presence. Leaning a bit forward, zooming in on the smiling unsuspecting child. There is another child beside him. Second child's skin is ghostly pale. No sockets, something black, growing like mold where his eyes should be. Ink like tears stain his pale skin, and he's not smiling. His brows furrow, like this child is upset. His clothes dark, exact comparison to the other living happy child's own. What was going on?

Withered Bonnie lifts up a foot and places it down in front. Approaching the two kids, the robot's behaviour is appearing suddenly frantic. Happy one runs off again, resuming their game of chase. Dead looking one unhinges his jaw to let out a horrified scream, glaring directly at the animatronic.

=================================================

A frustrated, sleep deprived young professor seeks help from you, a young adult. Your specific age, and appearance is whatever you make it out to be. He is writing an essay on a historical serial killer. No one in his class seemed to give a crap about it. You shush the man away from his computer and get to work. Doing your own findings, redoing the entire thing in your words and giving your own insight on it. This was easy! You've aced in classes with essays. Scolding the professor on his lack of emotion and humanity in his essay as you type away with yours. The professor leaves you to your work.

A friend of yours has come by. It's nearing midnight and you've been working at the computer for hours! He wants to hang out with you, as bored he looks. Posted the essay online, giving the professor an honorable mention in your work. Only to be met some troll-ish comments. Completely unrelated to the essay, it's personal attacks directed at you. Was it because you were working with the unfavorable professor? Who was this anonymous person that seem know just which buttons to pick? Too many self deprecating jokes, fake laughs at everything, hiding behind a stupid smile are just few of the comments that stab at you. 

Your friend notices your red face, looking over your shoulder. He's surprised to see the comments and remarks that you could delete them. And you try to do just that. Soon as you attempt to delete those comments, you are kicked out of the site and unable to log back in. Just what is going on?? You are trying again and again to log in, just to delete those comments. The world around you and your friend starts glitching out, and he's the only one seeing this. Your focus is getting to that essay! Your further attempts was cut short, when the new world envelops both of you completely. 

You're dazed and very confused. Sitting up as you landed on your back to the ground, you finally look over to your friend. Seeing the panic, confused look on his face. Both of you are in a deserted, unkempt park with a very dead looking nature. You two weren't given much time to explore your new surrounding, as your supposed captor welcomes you both. He's a tall, erriely grinning, bipedal rabbit costume made of golden-yellow color and he's clapping? You and your friend get on your feet, staring at the weird, probably gross guy in a rabbit costume that is standing ten feet away. He looked friendly enough, until he stopped his slow clapping and he suddenly launches at you!

No time to register the glow blur of purple from the stranger's eyes or the fact he leaped at you like a wild animal. You and your friend are his prey, and this is a game of deadly tag. Shifting from that scene, elsewhere your rabbit friend is playing with others at the same time. 

One trucker in biker outfit is sitting in the front seat, minding his own business as he munches away on a big mac cheeseburger. His hand stops moving mid-way and his opened mouth snaps shut. Behind his aviator sunglasses, you can't see the fear in his eyes but he is sweating profusely. "Wh-What is going on? How- No! St-stop!" He shouts as his body moves against his own will. His mind free, helplessly watching in paralyzing fear as his hand drops the burger and takes out a switchblade. He keeps on screaming for the invisible entity to stop but his screams go unheard as his hand dives the knife into top center of his chest, hitting bone! The hand slices the flesh in a clean cut down and pass the belly button! 

The guy's hand tosses the blade to the side and both hands go to grab either side of the sliced flesh, ripping the unlucky biker's chest wide open! With the only sounds coming out from the guy is pained screams, the hands don't stop as they dig into the body and rip out organs. Tossing them out like they're confetti. As the last few seconds life the guy has, he regains control of his body but it's far too late! In panic, he gets his car door open and leaps out of the car! Dying as he lands on the road, blood and his guts all over the scene. Eyes visible now, wide open in fear and his soundless screams from an open mouth.

Scene pans out from above. Wasn't much later until the body was recovered by authorities. The body going into autopsy by two middle-aged women. With the body on the steel table, sheet covering it. One women on either side of the table, rushing to their destination. Layout similar to a hospital, no decorations at all and cleaner in appearances. They've reached the room by pushing the doors open. Once the doors have closed, the woman at the end of table goes to over another table nearby. Gathering some tools in preparation of their job. The other women who didn't let go of the table, she requests in a calm demanding tone of voice: Don't. Move. 

Her unsuspecting coworker turned around nearly in time, not enough to avoid the makeshift cement hammer hitting her in the head! It brushed over, shaving a large chunk of her hair cleaned off. Poor woman stumbles backwards a few inches, not fully there as she looks like she might faint. Her attacker didn't give the other any chance to recover as she swung again, wearing the same eerily grin as the rabbit. Seeing her makeshift weapon in full now. It's sturdy metal pipes attached to a chunk of cement at the end, making the hammer. Superhuman strength to wield it, much even tear it out of somewhere? 

Back to you and your friend, you both managed to evade the murderous rabbit freak. Your friend shouts to climb the trees, both of you do so to avoid the oncoming running rabbit. You're not so lucky as you begin to climb, the rabbit latches onto your tree and climbs much faster to reach you! Your friend is on the other tree, and he's got a weapon in his hands. Sitting in between two thick branches to hold up a human, your friend hurls something hard at the back of the rabbit's head! That worked to knock the rabbit off of your tree and onto the floor. That was too close of a call, as you look down to watch the rabbit start to glitch out in twitches, laying down on the ground. Was it unconscious? Hard to tell with that dumb mask. 

You didn't look up to see that your friend tosses another random item at the rabbit. An inflatable blow up toy. Looked like a tiny raft or table? Red on top, clear stipe going thru the middle with blue on the bottom. Whatever it was, the rabbit's very essence gets sucked into the toy! How??? You both slowly slink down and off the trees. You cautiously walk towards the toy, bending down to see a faint but noticeable murder rabbit within. Your friend is the first one to pick up the toy, confused as you are and pissed. Shortly after picking it up, the world around you three glitches out once again and you're back in the real world. None of you had answers to what just happen, and you couldn't exactly question an inflatable toy either. Both you and your friend had one very lucky escape, that was obvious. Not sure what to do with the toy, your friend states that he will hold onto it. It shouldn't be messed with, damaged or unplugged. Mutual agreement there. 

No one noticed either of your sudden disappearances and only half a day has passed. You two get into your friend's car and start driving over to a family place. Reaching to the sidewalk, car parked and you both get out to walk over to the house with the door wide open. An uncle of your friend has a new kitten, and he proudly states that he will protect the kitten girl with everything he got. You and your friend share a despondent glance, and the toy holding your attacker is handed off to you. Reluctantly you accept it, suggesting you put in his car to keep out the way and out sight. You are handed his keys after, and you walk off to do what you planned on. 

Only on your way there, there's a group of kids playing with a busted fire hydrant spewing out sprinkles of water. You spot an old man in his 70s beside them, sitting at his patio setup. Running over to the old man with the toy clucked to your chest, you ask if he knows anything of a rabbit entertainer for kids. You give him the description of the golden rabbit, creepy wide grin and only wearing a purple vest. The old guy was about to answer you until the tallest, possibly eldest kid piped up. She says it's from Freddy, the lost contract. She goes on how it's haunted and kills for fun, seeking for bodies to possess and do some serious damage. Even more confused, now frustrated that some kid is taking this whole thing as some haunted old wives tale. Rightfully upset, you shout at the kid. Telling her this isn't some joke or a story, it's real and it just went after you and your friend!

You try to show them all proof as you show them the inflatable toy the rabbit is trapped in, but it doesn't show up to the surface. The same kid demands you show them proof and bust the toy open! Refusing that option, as it would let the rabbit out and kill people. You don't want blood on your hands for something stupid. The kid still keeps on insisting you show them all proof. Giving up, done with their crap. You hand them the toy, telling them to do whatever with it. You don't want any part of whatever happens and you stomp off. Only to slowly regret your action as you get close to the house of your friend's. You really should go back to nab the bizarre pokeball table pool toy.. Then again, what if they release it and you are without help of your friend or others? You can't handle that thing on your own.. You go into the house, filled with laughter and smiles of family and friends. Closing the door behind you, shutting it tight and locked. Tomorrow is another day..

**Author's Note:**

> Moose is one extremely inconspicuous prick. I have not seen him since my last dream I've shared as a story. This one however. It was really interesting. I just had to share this one. I think Scott Cawthon's insane storytelling is effecting me.


End file.
